Trapped In The Past
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: What would happen if a young witch awakens to find herself in the past? Can she ever return home? Or will she have to turn to her father, Merlin for help? And why is she so persistant in wearing her hood to hide her face? Read to find out!
1. She awakens!

**Suteneko: Hi! This is my first Merlin fic! Hope you like it! I do not own Merlin!**

* * *

><p>Melinda awoke with a throbbing headache.<p>

"Oh lord, my head…"

The young witch opened her eyes and looked around.

_Where am I?_

Melinda struggled back to her feet and looked around again.

_This place feels familiar yet unfamiliar…_

_Does that even make sense?_

Slowly, Melinda tried to recall what she had been doing before. That's when she remembered that she tripped and fell when she was exploring the castle's grounds.

_So this is where I fell?_

_But it's rather different from where I was…_

Then, a possible explanation came to her.

_Could it be that I fell into a wormhole?_

_Father did say that wormholes tend to appear and disappear rather quickly._

It could make sense but the question now is what time was she in?

The future?

Or the past?

She soon got her answer. Melinda heard the sound of horses coming so she quickly pulled her hood over her head so that her face could be concealed.

Arthur was surprised, a young girl? At this hour? Perhaps, she is lost?

"And who pray tell are you?"

Melinda recognized the voice immediately. She looked up to see to Arthur but much younger than she remembered him to be.

_Why does Uncle look so young?_

_Wait, that means I'm in the past doesn't it?_

"Arthur! Is something the matter?"

Melinda froze, she knew that voice anywhere.

"Yes Merlin, it seems like there's a young girl in my way."

"A girl? At this time of day?"

Merlin turned his head to the front, it was rather dark as it was nightfall so Merlin couldn't see her very well but he could see that she was wearing a hood. Merlin frowned, what could she be doing on the outskirts of Camelot in the middle of the night?

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? What is your name?"

Melinda panicked, she had no idea what to do or say.

Should she tell them who she was?

God, she did not know.

She had to talk to someone, but who?

Melinda was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her father had left his horse and was coming toward her.

"Can you speak? Are you lost?" Maybe we can-?"

Merlin didn't get to finish because Melinda turned on her heel and ran, right into the forest.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

But Melinda didn't stop, she continued to run. Merlin wanted to go after her but Arthur stopped him.

"Leave her be Merlin, she obviously must have gotten frightened by your ugly face and ran."

"Arthur, this isn't the time for jokes! She could get hurt out there!"

"You don't need to worry, I'll have the knights look for her in the morning."

"Arthur, a lot of things could happen to her until then!"

"Oh stop being such a girl Merlin! Besides, I'm sure those on the Night Patrol will find her anyway. If they can't than I'll send the knights in the morning to search for her alright? Now let's get going. I have a meeting to attend."

"But Arthur!"

"No buts Merlin, we have to leave now and that's an order."

Merlin slumped his shoulder in defeat, "Yes Sire."

As Merlin got back on his horse, he couldn't help but wonder, who was that girl?

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: It's done! Please review!<strong>


	2. Worry

****(I changed my alias to Hime! It's my new resolution for the new year to be more girly :D )****

**Hime: Hope you enjoy this chapter too! I do not own Merlin!**

* * *

><p>While Arthur had his meeting, Merlin waited for him outside. He stared out of the window, deep in thought. He couldn't help but think about the girl he saw earlier. Something about her seemed familiar to him. Could she possibly have magic like him? Could that have been the connection? Or was there something more? Merlin didn't understand these feelings he had for the mysterious girl which frustrated him greatly.<p>

_Who was that girl?_

Suddenly, a strong muscular arm wrapped itself around Merlin's neck in a brotherly gesture, "Merlin!"

Merlin turned to see Gwaine.

"Gwaine? Aren't you usually in the tavern right about now?"

"Yes usually but I feel like going with someone today. Care to join me?"

"I can't, I have to wait for Arthur."

"The meeting has just started right? Don't they usually last for hours?"

"They do but Arthur expects me to be here when he's done."

"Then you'll just come back before he comes out!"

"But there's no telling how long the meetings will go on for Gwaine! Do you seriously want me get in trouble with Arthur?"

"Yes, do you Gwaine?"

Merlin & Gwaine turned to see Lancelot, Elyan, Percival and Leon standing behind them.

"Oh come now Lancelot! I just want to go and drink some ale with a friend is all!"

Leon frowned, "And the possibility of him getting into trouble with Prince Arthur would persuade him to go how exactly?"

Gwaine pouted, "You guys refused to come with me! Who else am I supposed to go with?"

"Go yourself Gwaine." Elyan told him.

"You've done so many times before." Percival pointed out.

Gwaine frowned, he was not going to win this match and he knew it.

"So Merlin why did you look so deep in thought earlier?" Gwaine asked, changing the subject.

"Oh well, I was thinking about that young girl I saw in the forest."

"Young girl?" Lancelot asked.

Merlin nodded and told the knights of what had transpired earlier.

"It would be dangerous for her to be wandering around at night." Elyan agreed.

"Then how about we all set out and find her?" Lancelot suggested.

Gwaine groaned, "But I wanted to drink today!"

Leon rolled his eyes, "You drink everyday Gwaine."

Gwaine pouted but nonetheless agreed with his fellow knights to search for the girl.

Lancelot gave his friend a comforting pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry Merlin, we'll find her."

"I hope so, Lancelot, I really hope so."

* * *

><p>In the forest, Melinda was looking at the moon.<p>

"It's beautiful," she thought.

But no, she didn't come to this open clearing to admire the moon's beauty, she had to call for him, he was the only one she knew that she could trust to ask for advice. She removed the pendant she was wearing and raised it high above her, the moonlight of the full moon shining on it, making the gold chain with the oval ruby solitaire pendant in her hand look magical as it glowed in the light.

Melinda closed her eyes and concentrated hard.

She called out loudly, "Come to me oh Great Dragon Kilgharrah!"

As soon as she said that, her ruby pendant glowed brightly and soon enough, it came. Kilgharrah swooped down and landed heavily on the grassy ground in front of Melinda. He silently watched Melinda calmly put on her pendant necklace once more.

"Your pendant...it is the Dragon's Ruby is it not?"

"Yes, it is."

"For a young child to call me here with something as powerful as that…"

"It is powerful. The Dragon's Ruby, a jewel passed down to every first daughter of every Dragon Lord. A jewel that the daughters used to call for any dragon they wished to help them in either battle or to seek counsel. It is as powerful as the command of any Dragon Lord and the Dragons are bound to both."

"For you to posses such a thing, you must be one as well. And just who are you little child?"

Melinda removed her hood, revealing her face, "My name is Melina Emrys."

The dragon's eyes widened in shock when he saw her face, "You look so much like that woman! That-!"

"I know, that's why I wear hood. Look Kilgharrah, I really need your advice. Please."

The Great Dragon sighed and looked at the girl once more; there was that pleading look in her eyes. That look and that eye color was so much like Merlin's that it scared him a little.

"Advice on what sort of matter little witch?"

"As you can see, I come from the future and I have no idea how I can return home."

"How did you come here? A spell?"

"No, I fell into a wormhole."

Kilgharrah sighed at that, the wormholes would forever be pests won't they?

"There is a way you can return."

"There is?"

"The Well Of Le Fay. If you throw a gold piece into the well and make a wish, it'll be granted instantly. You will do the same and wish a portal for yourself that will lead you home. However, the journey there would be hard and very dangerous. You will need someone such as your father to go with you."

"No way in bloody hell."

If the dragon had any eyebrows, he would have raised one at the young girl's words.

"And why not?"

"This is my problem! Not my father's!"

"I see that you are rather stubborn for a young girl."

"Mind you, I am thirteen."

"The rebellious age, how explanatory."

The young girl growled at the dragon's sarcasm, "Just take me to the Well Of Le Fay Kilgharrah!"

The dragon deadpanned at the command, "You have no right to order me young witch. You may have the Dragon's Ruby but it can only aid you in calling for me not ordering me. I am not bound to help you."

Melinda's piercing blue eyes flashed in anger at what the dragon said, "And what do you think I should do? Go up to my father and tell him that I'm his daughter? Like hell he would believe me! Especially when he sees my face!"

"You have his eyes, Merlin would surely notice that. Besides, magic exists, surely time travel can also?"

Melinda sighed, "But won't I be altering time itself by being here? And telling my father who I am?"

"Perhaps but fate always did have a twisted way of changing things so that it would go according to how it sees it."

Melinda's scrunched in a worried and sad expression, "I really don't know what to do…"

"Little witch, do you want to know what I would do if I was in your place?"

Melinda looked up, curious to what it would say.

"I would care less about the laws of time and what fate holds for me. What I would only care for is the family that I have who is probably so worried that they're going mad."

Melinda's eyes widened, she could picture it now, those born with magic have to be in control of their emotions or they could very well cause mayhem. Oh lord if her father lets his emotions control him, Camelot would most probably be destroyed!

"Dang it! Oh Godspeed, Kilgharrah you're right! Oh whatever shall I do?"

"Find a way to get Merlin to help you, young Melinda."

Melinda smiled at the fact that he used her name.

"Melinda…you're named after Merlin aren't you?"

"Yes, my mother said that when she first saw my eyes, she immediately decided to name me after Father."

"Your eyes are much like him however you do resemble your mother very much."

"I know; it gets on my nerves sometimes though. Especially when they keep comparing me to her. It's not that I don't like my mother, it's just that I want to be recognized as Melinda not as her daughter."

Kilgharrah nodded his head in understanding. Suddenly, a loud call was heard.

"Little girl in the hood! Little girl in the hood! Oh where are you oh little girl in the hood?" Gwaine called out from a distance.

"Gwaine! Shut up!" his friends yelled, irritated.

Melinda's eyes widened, "Oh god, the Knights of the Round Table?"

"Perhaps you can use them to your advantage. Anyway, it is my cue to leave. Best of luck to you young witch."

Before Melinda could say anything else, the dragon took off, leaving Melinda alone.

_Perhaps you can use them to your advantage_

"And how the heck can I do that you stupid old dragon?" she screamed at him.

"Was that a yell?" Melinda heard Gwaine ask his fellow knights.

_Oh good lord_

Quickly, Melinda put on her hood and turned around just in time to see the knights emerge out from the bushes.

"Are you the girl that Arthur and Merlin met?" Elyan asked.

Melinda nodded, "Yes."

"Why did you run from them? Merlin was trying to help you" Percival told her.

"I wasn't thinking straight, I needed to be alone. I'm sorry."

"You made Merlin worry for you you know" Gwaine told her.

Melinda's eyes widened underneath her hood, I made Father worry?

Lancelot came forward and held out his hand, "Come on, let's go."

Melinda hesitated at first but eventually accepted his hand, making Lancelot himself smile as he felt the warmth of her hand in his, even though he was wearing gloves.

"Prince Arthur actually wanted to send out his knights to search for you in the morning." Leon told her.

"Did he really? I'm so sorry for the trouble" Melinda said, feeling guilty.

_I worried Uncle Arthur too?_

Gwaine laughed, "Don't worry about it little one! So can you tells us where you live? We'll gladly take you home."

"You can't, I'm not from here."

Elyan frowned, "Then where are you from?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to need to see Prince Arthur for that, please take me to him" she told them.

"Why is it that you need to see him?" Lancelot asked.

"Because I have to if I wish to return home. Please, just take me to him. Please?"

The pleading tone in the young girl's voice instantly made the knights's hearts soften.

"I guss it wouldn't hurt for Arthur to meet her right? Besides, I'm sure he and Merlin would like to see that the girl is fine and well" the men thought in unison.

"Alright, we'll take you to him" Lancelot promised her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Review please!<strong>

****And happy new year!****


	3. Finally communicating!

**Hime: Hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Merlin!**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Sire, we couldn't find her." The Night Patrol guards apologized.<p>

Merlin's heart sank, where could she be?

Arthur nodded, "It's all right. You did the best you could."

At that moment, the doors behind the guards swung open and Gwaine came in with Melinda and the other knights behind him.

"MERLIN! WE FOUND THE GIRL!"

Arthur frowned at his Night Patrol guards, "And how come they could find her when you couldn't?"

The guards looked down in shame and Arthur dismissed them to leave when they couldn't come up with an excuse.

Curious, Merlin and Arthur looked up to see the girl standing by the knights and holding Lancelot's hand. Since it was dark earlier, they didn't really get to see much of her so they took the moment to study the young girl properly. Underneath her black cloak, she had on a silk black dress that had long narrow sleeves with numerous authentic gold-colored buttons and gold trims.** (Picture on profile!)** On her feet, she wore flat black shoes. She also wore jewelry; a delicate gold chain with an oval ruby solitaire pendant graced her neck and on her left hand, she wore a beautiful multi color-gem gold bangle bracelet. Also, they could tell that she was of medium height since she was only tall enough to reach up to Lancelot's elbow.

Arthur couldn't help but stare at the bracelet; it reminded him of something, but what?

Merlin meanwhile was transfixed by the ruby pendant she was wearing. It seemed familiar to him, why?

They were staring at her for a while, making Melinda fidget uncomfortably. Noticing this, Lancelot cleared his throat to snap the two men back to reality.

"Sorry about that" Arthur apologized, looking up at the girl.

Melinda nodded and Arthur frowned at the fact that because of her hood, all he could see was the bottom of her porcelain white face which only included of her chin and rosebud lips.

"It is rude you know, hiding your face."

"I'm sorry My Lord but I can't show you my face. I have a rather gruesome scar and I really wouldn't want to show it to you."

"I see…"

"Why were you on the outskirts of Camelot milady?" Merlin asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Why do you call me by that address?" surprised that he called her a lady.

"Am I wrong?"

"Well no but how did you know?"

Merlin smiled, "Milady, you are wearing a rather expensive dress and gold jewelry. I think it would only make sense for you to wear such things unless you were the daughter of a noble man correct?"

Melinda's rosebud lips curved into a smile, her father was always observant…

"You are correct; my father is a highly respected and valued member of the court where I come from."

"And where did you come from?" Arthur asked.

"Well…I was born in Camelot."

Elyan frowned, "But you said you weren't from here."

"Oh I'm sorry, what I meant to say was that I WILL be born here."

Now the men were looking at her, completely confused.

"What do you mean will?" Percival asked.

"In a few years, I will be born here."

Now Arthur was frowning, "You speak no sense, speak clearly."

"Arthur, I think what she's trying to say is that she's from the future." Merlin told him.

Arthur laughed at that, "That's impossible! There's no such thing as time travel Merlin!"

At that, Melinda scowled and quoted the words the Great Dragon had spoke just earlier, "If magic can exist, surely time travel can also?"

Now that shut Arthur up.

"Prove it" Leon challenged her.

Melinda smirked, "Sir Leon, you married a very pretty lady with brown hair and green eyes. You also happened to have had two children with her. Your youngest, happens to be a close friend of mind as well."

Every man in the room smiled in amusement when they noticed that Leon had blushed when Melinda described the woman he married in the future.

Gwaine couldn't help but smirk at his friend's plight, "Ah, so you have an idea of who your future wife is don't you Leon?"

"S-shut up Gwaine."

Lancelot then looked at Melinda, "So you really are from the future?"

"Do you want more proof?"

"Yes" Arthur challenged.

Melinda sighed, "Well you have one son and two daughters but your oldest two can be real pricks at times if you ask me. My father said they were just like you before you became king."

Arthur scowled but before he could retort, Merlin interrupted him.

"How did you get here?"

"I fell into a wormhole."

"Wormhole?" Gwaine asked.

"It's a portal that transports you into any time stream; be it, the past or the present. They can pop out of anywhere so there's no telling how you can find one or fall into one." Merlin explained.

"In my case, I fell in while I was exploring."

Merlin couldn't help but feel sorry for her, "Your family must be worried."

Melinda froze and then felt tears come to her eyes. She quickly blinked them away, "Yeah…"

Lancelot, sympathizing with her, released her small hand and patted her shoulder in a comforting way, "It'll be alright."

"Is there a way for you to return home?" Elyan asked her gently.

"There is a way but I need help to get there. From what I heard, the journey there is very dangerous."

"Then we'll help you."

Melinda looked up at Arthur in surprise, "You will?"

"We will" Arthur corrected her "My knights and I will accompany you."

Merlin looked at Arthur as if he was insane, "Arthur, she hasn't even told us where she has to go! And she said that it'll be dangerous!"

"Didn't you know Merlin? Danger is my middle name. But, you're right, so where is it that you have to go?" Arthur asked, turning back to Melinda.

"The Well of Le Fay."

Merlin closed his eyes hearing the name.

_I seriously hate Arthur at times…_

Merlin opened his eyes again and turned to Melinda, "Why there?"

"I can use the well to wish for a portal that can take me home. But you knew that already didn't you?"

"I've read about it before. From what I've read, it won't be easy getting there; they're tests and monsters to fight. Many dangers to face."

"Which is exactly why we're going with her" Arthur spoke up.

Gwaine smiled, "Yeah! I need an adventure!"

The other knights nodded in agreement, it has been pretty boring lately.

Merlin sighed in defeat, troublesome…

"By the way, we didn't catch your name."

"Linda"

"Linda what?"

"All you need to know is that my name is Linda sire."

Arthur frowned and so did Lancelot.

"Milady, is Linda your real name or your nickname?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No well, I just have this feeling that you have a much more unique name."

"Well, you're right. I was named after my father but everyone calls me Linda for short. It's only my parents who call by my real name."

"And what is your real name?" Arthur asked, curious.

"It is not to a need to know sire."

Arthur sighed, the girl was SERIOUSLY aggravating him with all her secrecy.

"Merlin, please escort Linda to her guest room so she can rest. We'll set off in the morning."

Merlin nodded and Linda dipped Arthur a deep curtsy before leaving the room together with Merlin.

"I'm sorry I got you all into this mess" Melinda apologized.

"It's fine milady."

The hooded girl bit her lip, realizing that she actually missed her father calling her by her name.

"So milady, if I may ask, just how old are you?" Merlin asked, striking up the conversation.

"I turned 13 just yesterday actually."

"Really?"

"Yes, this pendant I wear was actually a birthday present."

"Is that so?" Merlin asked, looking at the pendant once more, it really did seemed familiar to him...

"Well thank you for escorting me up here." Melinda said, tearing away his eyes from the pendent and making him realize that they were already outside the guestroom.

"No problem, sweet dreams milady."

Melinda smiled, "And the same to you."

Merlin smiled back before walking away whilst Melinda turned to enter her room to have a good night's rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Hope you liked it! Please review!<strong>


	4. The Bridge

**Hime: Hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Merlin!**

* * *

><p>Melinda woke up to a bright light streaming through her window. She squinted and shielded her eyes. After blinking a few times, she got up reluctantly and stretched, then turned her attention to the large mirror on her closet door. She didn't look too bad in the mornings, just a little less than presentable for her own liking. She let out a long sigh, walked out of her room, and started towards the bathroom.<p>

After bathing, she noticed that some clothes that were laid out for her and took them gladly. When she was done, she admired herself in the mirror. The dress was made of an elegant and natural flax linen which was a dark forest green in color. The lacing on the back allowed making size adjustments easily and the material was light, great for the hot weather and had an amazing authentic structure.

After putting on her gold jewelry, a small giggle escaped the female's lips as she performed a twirl in front of the mirror.

Suddenly, a light rapping was heard on her door, "Milady, may I come in?"

Immediately, Milanda recognized the voice to be her father's.

"Please wait a minute!"

Quickly, she took the matching cloak that was laid out for her as well and put on the hood.

"You can come in now."

Merlin and Gwen entered and bowed but Merlin couldn't help but smile when he saw her, the dress suited her young petite figure.

"Milady, this is Gwen. She'll attend to all your needs until we leave."

Melinda nodded and smiled at Gwen.

Gwen smiled back and curtsied to the young lady.

"An honor my lady."

* * *

><p>After breakfast with Arthur, Melinda went back to her room to get ready for the journey.<p>

"Is there anything you need milady?"

"If you can, could you fetch me a satchel?"

"May I ask what you plan to do with it?"

"I would like to keep my old clothes in it."

"Ah I see. Right away my milady."

Melinda smiled as Gwen curtsied to her before leaving the room. But once she was outside, Gwen's thoughts went back to Melinda's smile from earlier.

_Why did her smile look so familiar?_

* * *

><p>The knights watched as Melinda made her way down the steps.<p>

"Good morning" she greeted them.

"Morning milady" they greeted back.

"Linda, you may choose whatever horse you wish."

Immediately, a mischievous smile formed on her lips, "Whatever horse?"

Arthur nodded and immediately, the young girl pointed to a black horse that was kept into the stable.

"That one"

"That one?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Well he's difficult to tame."

"Really? Then could I try?"

"You might get hurt" he warned.

"I'll be fine."

Arthur, Merlin and the knights watched in surprise at how easy it was for Melinda to tame the horse.

"Surprising" Arthur murmured.

Merlin, who heard him, nodded his head in agreement, "Surprising really, only Morgana could ever tame it right?"

"Right"

Melinda got on the horse with ease. Unknown to everyone else, this was HER horse in the future and she loved riding it. Plus among all the other horses, it was the most striking. The horse was black in color, its coat was beautiful and it had a thick mane and tail to match. Touching him was like touching her favorite material, velvet.

"Congratulations, you're the second person to ever tame Velvet."

Melinda smiled, "Do you want to race?"

Arthur laughed, "You and me? You've got be joking. I'll win you easily."

"Oh really? Sir Leon, is there a certain landmark on the map?"

"Actually there's supposed to be a bridge on the way so-"

"Perfect! Whoever gets there first wins!"

And before Arthur could protest against it, she rode off.

"Hey! Wait!"

* * *

><p><span>Nightfall<span>

"I win!"

"You cheated!" Arthur argued.

Melinda laughed, the sound of it echoed in the trees.

When Merlin and the knights finally came, they set about making camp. When they were done, they ate the dinner Merlin made for them around the fire.

"So Melinda could you tell us more about out future?" Arthur asked.

Immediately everyone looked up with interest.

"Alright, then tonight, I'll tell you of your future Arthur Pendaragon but first I must ask you, what would you like to know specifically?"

Arthur thought about it, part of him wanted to know how Camelot had developed over the years and another part of him wanted to know more about the family Melinda had mentioned he had yesterday.

"My children. Tell me more about them." Arthur finally decided.

Melinda smiled, "I knew you would ask that."

Melinda took a moment to gather her thoughts and began, "Well you had 3 children. Aaron, Aurora and Aurea."

Arthur nodded.

"Aaron is 15. He's good at practically everything. Sword fights, jousting and etc. And he's the best friend of my older brother too. The two of them are really close. But he can get pretty stuck-up like how my father said you were but the only difference between the two of you is that he likes bootlickers. He just adores praise."

Just thinking about him made Melinda roll her eyes whilst Arthur's face puckered at the thought of his own son to be as arrogant as that.

"How does he look like?" Merlin asked.

"A spitting image of his father actually."

"Really?" Arthur asked.

Melinda nodded, "Aurora too."

"And how old is she?" Elyan asked.

"13 like me."

"What is she like?" Gwaine asked.

"Well, she's a pretty proud person and can get pretty irritating because she talks a lot. But if you get to know her more, you would know that's she actually really nice but you must never wake her up in the morning."

"Why?" Percival asked.

Merlin chuckled, "Let me guess, she hates mornings doesn't she?"

Melinda nodded, "My father said she's just like her father like that!"

Arthur scowled whilst everyone else laughed.

"And the other one?" Lancelot asked "Aurea?"

"She's 10 and very pretty. Her hair isn't straight like her father's but curly and she has her mother's brown eyes. She's a real kindred spirit. She's really independent and dresses herself on her own too."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "I do wish Arthur was the same."

Arthur scowled in response.

"So who is her mother?" Lancelot asked

Melinda smiled, "I'm sure all of you had already guess."

As soon as she said, they all watched Arthur's cheeks flush red.

Suddenly, Melinda yawned, "I'm tired. I'll go to bed."

The knights nodded,exhausted as well.

And after bidding each other goodnight, they all left to go and have a good night's rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Hope you liked it! Please review!<strong>


	5. The Goblin

**Hime: Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own Merlin!**

* * *

><p><span>The next morning<span>

"Wakey-wakey!"

Arthur, Merlin, Melinda and the knights awoke to see a dancing goblin in front of them.

The goblin was short, at about four feet tall. It had lime green skin, long, pointed ears and large amber eyes. The only thing it wore was a dark blue loincloth.

"Good morning!" he greeted the stunned group cheerfully, flashing a toothy grin at them.

Melinda frowned, "Who are you?"

Gwaine interrupted the goblin before he could speak.

"Our horses are gone!"

Immediately they all turned their head to scan their surroundings and realized that Gawine was right!

Their horses were missing!

"I sent them away."

Arthur turned to glare at the goblin, "Why?"

"Because it would be difficult for you to care for your horses and continue this journey. But then again, you can only continue unless you manage to pass my test first of course."

"Test?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, the journey to the Well of Le Fay has many obstacles and at each one, there are guardians like myself who will each ask you a riddle before you proceed."

"A riddle?" Elyan asked.

The goblin nodded and smiled, "When all of you are done packing, meet me at the bridge!"

And with that he skipped away, leaving the group of Camelot citizens to stare at him.

_What a peculiar creature..._

* * *

><p><span>A few minutes later at the bridge<span>

"That was fast!" the goblin commented when he saw the group come toward him.

"Just tell us the riddle." Arthur snapped, impatient.

The goblin smiled, "Here we go!"

The group nodded and listened closely to his riddle.

**"I am seen in the water**

**If seen in the sky,**

**I am in the rainbow,**

**A jay's feather,**

**And lapis lazuli."**

As the men tried to think about the riddle and figure out the answer, Melinda froze.

_Lapis lazuli…_

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"You have such beautiful eyes my little princess. Eyes that have the color and shine of a lapis lazuli. Just like your father."<p>

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Melinda felt hot tears flow down her face, it was her mother who told her this.<p>

_I miss her too…_

"Did the riddle strike a chord with you milady?" the goblin asked, startling Melinda.

Melinda wiped away her tears and looked up to see the goblin smiling at her sadistically.

_He knows_

She scowled and glared at the troll who took amusement in her misery, "Blue. The answer to the riddle is blue."

The troll smiled, "Correct. You may cross."

Melinda nodded and started to walk on the bridge, the men followed quietly.

"Milady?"

"Yes Sir Lancelot?"

"Why were you crying?"

"It was nothing, don't mind it."

Before Lancelot could respond to that, his instincts told him to turn around and when he did his eyes widened to see the goblin looking at him with a crazed look in his eyes.

**"One tooth to bite,**

**He's the forests foe.**

**One tooth to fight,**

**As all Norse know!"**

Lancelot watched in horror as an axe materialized in the goblin's hands.

_He has an axe!_

"RUN!"

Melinda ran, the others following behind her but not long after, the wood her feet was on, splintered and gave way under her weight.

"LADY LINDA!"

Melinda shut her eyes, ready to scream but Lancelot was quick. He grabbed her hand, lifted her up and carried her in his arms.

"Let's go!"

Lancelot ran forward with Melinda in his arms.

_Please…please let us get through!_

Merlin, realizing that they needed help; magical help, he muttered a spell under his breath and his eyes turned gold, "Folgie min bebeod!"

Suddenly, the men felt felt a sudden rush of adrenaline in their legs, helping them run faster.

_What on earth?_

However, realizing that it was not the right time to wonder what was going on, they decided to ponder about the strange occurrence later on so they concentrated on running for the moment. When they reached the end, they all turned to see the bridge disappear from view.

"Congratulations! It's been 3 years since the last man passed this test! Well done!"

Too tried to glare at the goblin, the group continued on their journey whilst the goblin smirked from where he stood.

_It'll only get harder from here_

Nightfall

Melinda was taking a nightly stroll in the forest, to pass the time waiting for dinner to be ready when she heard the sound of the bushes rustling behind her and turned around.

"Sir Lancelot! You scared me!"

Lancelot smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

"Is dinner ready already?" she asked "Did you come to fetch me?"

"Oh no, not yet. I just wanted to talk you."

"About?"

"About why you were crying earleir."

Melinda sighed, "I told you it was nothing"

"But I know it's something. So what happened?"

"I just...I miss my family..."

"You're very secretive about your family" Lancelot commented.

"Excuse me?"

"You always refused to tell Arthur your father's name."

"He doesn't need to know who my father is."

"You yourself refused to tell us your real name because you were named after your father and when you spoke of your siblings the other night, you never told us their names either."

"You don't neet to know that either."

"We don't need to know? Or you don't want us to know?"

Before Melinda could retort, they heard Merlin calling for them.

"Lady Linda! Lancelot! Dinner is ready!"

"Could we talk about this later?"

Lancelot nodded and together, the two made their way back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Hope you liked it! Please review!<strong>


	6. The Troll

**Hime: Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own Merlin!**

* * *

><p>The next day, the group was scouring the forest until a river came to view. In front of them, a troll there stood.<p>

_A troll?_

The troll had shoulder-length brown hair, messy and unkempt. Its clawed fingers were larger than that of a Human and sharp teeth like big tusks which were grey and pale with furrowed skin. He was dressed in a tunic that had a braided frog clasp on the top, a black belt on the tunic and black pants. He was also wearing brown boots as well.

"It's been a while since I've seen man" the troll commented.

"Oh just get on with it and tell us the riddle" Arthur snapped, having very low patience.

The troll scowled at the prince but nonetheless nodded and the group listened intently to his next words.

**"Has a mouth but does not speak, has a bed but never sleeps."**

"The river" Melinda answered instantly.

The troll nodded, his eyes glowed gold before several large stones surfaced in the river.

"Skip across to the other side by using the rocks."

The group nodded and did as they were told. Soon after, everyone had managed to get across, everyone except Percival who had very poor balance.

"Steady Percival!" Arthur shouted.

Too late, Percival fell into the water.

"PERCIVAL!"

"The current is way too strong for him to swim! We need to hurry!" Melinda cried.

Suddenly, the troll began to chant.

**"Alive without breath,**

**As cold as death;**

**Never thirsty, ever drinking,**

**All in mail never clinking!"**

When he was done, several large fish surfaced the water, startling the group.

Arthur cursed at the turn of events, "Damn it! Merlin get Linda to safety! Quickly!"

"But-!"

Before Merlin could argue, Arthur and his knights dashed off to fight the large 12 feet tall fish and then that's when he noticed that Melinda had run off as well.

"MILADY!"

But Melinda did not stop until she reached the edge of the river. Percival had managed to buy some time by struggling to hold on to a rather large rock that was in the river but Melinda knew that he couldn't stay like that for long. Quickly, she picked up the skirt of her dress and began to tear out a large part of it, making it end at knee length instead.

Merlin managed to finally catch up with Melinda and was surprised to see that she was tearing her skirt.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Saving Sir Percival" was her response.

Finally, she finished tearing up the fabric in her hands. Melinda then threw on side of the fabric to Percival and the other, she wrapped up tightly in her hands.

"Now help me pull!"

Merlin nodded and held on the fabric as well.

"PULL WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!"

Merlin nodded and together they pulled and pulled but the current was getting stronger and it was becoming harder for them to reel in Percival.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold, "Fultumie me!"

Suddenly, with new found energy, Merlin pulled on the fabric and Percival came flying. Melinda and Merlin sidestepped him to avoid Percival crashing into them but instead, he fell and hit the ground.

"Percival! You okay?" Merlin asked.

Percival nodded and picked himself up from the ground.

"PERICVAL YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

Percival turned to see Gwaine and the other running toward them.

Merlin and Melinda twitched their noses in distaste before holding them in displeasure, "Oh god you lot smell foul!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Its fish blood"

"That it is"

Arthur turned his head too see the toll there.

"Congratulations, you passed."

The troll snapped his fingers and the blood on Arthur and his knights disappeared. Gwaine sniffed himself and was glad to announce that they didn't smell.

Then the troll turned to Melinda "And now you"

He snapped his fingers again and in a flurry of sparkles, Melinda noticed a change in her clothing.

Melinda moved the cloak a little to see her dress, instead of the unseemly tear that was there before, it became a clean cut ending just below the knee. She also noticed that her flats had changed to a pair of tall form-fitting brown boots. It was made of synthetic leather is soft and supple. It had lace-up fronts with a zippered side. (Picture of the boots is on my profile!)

Melinda smiled at the troll, "Thank you"

The troll nodded, "Now you must carry on your journey. The best of luck to you."

The group nodded and continued on their way. The troll watched them as they went.

_I wonder how far they can go?_

* * *

><p><span>Later at dinner…<span>

"You're good with riddles Lady Linda" commented Leon.

Linda shrugged, "My sister and I both do. We both just love challenging ourselves."

"Speaking of family, why don't you tell us more about yours?" Elyan suggested.

The other men in the group chorused in agreement but Melinda disagreed.

"No"

Immediately, eyebrows shot up at the quick answer.

"And why not?" Lancelot asked.

"I said no."

"But why?" Lancelot pressed.

"I just don't want to…"

Arthur sighed, "Fine but you have to answer my next question alright?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with my family, then fine."

"Alright, do you fancy any of our sons?"

Melinda's face flushed, "E-excuse me?"

Arthur smirked, "Do you, Linda, like any of my knight's sons?"

Immediately Linda's cheeks tinted red.

Elyan smiled in amusement, "So…which one of our sons?"

"Sir Lancelot's. His only son. His name is Lance."

Lancelot was surprised, he never expected himself to move on from Guinevere.

"So what's he like?" Merlin asked.

"He's a lot like his father except for the fact that many of the kingdom's girls stalk him shamelessly…"

Gwaine did not miss the hint of irritation in Melinda's voice when she said that.

"You must like him a lot."

Melinda blushed.

"Hw old is he?" Lancelot asked.

"15"

Lancelot nodded and Melinda turned to Arthur.

"How did you know?"

"Oh I didn't, I just wanted to see if you liked anyone yet since you were 13."

Underneath her hood, Melinda's eyebrow twitched, are you kidding me?

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Hope you liked it! Please review!<strong>


	7. The Traitor

**Hime: Sorry I was so late! I was really busy with school! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The group immediately stopped walking when they heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Lady Morgana, could you please hurry?"

Arthur froze, not believing what he was hearing.

_Agravaine?_

"Does the forest disturb you Agravaine?"

"To be truthful, yes it does."

Morgana rolled her eyes at her minion's fear, "Oh relax Agravaine! The forest creatures will not disturb you nor I since I AM the High Priestess of the Triple Goddess."

"Well yes but-"

"Keep quiet and leave me be Agravaine" snapped Morgana.

The group heard Agravaine sigh deeply, followed by the sound of rustling bushes and before they knew it, he appeared before them.

"Agravaine"

The black haired man raised his head at the familiar voice and his widened in shock when it was Arthur.

"S-sire! I w-was j-just-!"

"Save it" Arthur drew is sword, his eyes blazing with fury. "Prepare to die for your treachery Agravaine."

"Not so fast."

Morgana emerged from the bushes, her eyes glowing a fiery gold and she put out her hand, causing a stream of light to fly out towards Arthur, knocking him and the rest of the group backwards. There, they found themselves pinned to the trees behind them, invisible bonds held them as they struggled. Morgana walked towards them whilst Agravaine watched from behind, his face showing a mix of emotions, unsure of what to do.

Morgana's gaze lingered to all of them but stopped on Melinda.

"Who is she?" she asked Arthur.

"None of your business Morgana" Arthur replied her coldly.

"I can make it mine" she told him.

"My name is Linda."

Morgana turned to look at Melinda, curiosity playing on her beautiful features.

"Why do you travel with Arthur and his knights in this kind of place?"

"There's something I need here."

"Which is?"

"I'm afraid that's none of your business."

Morgana scowled and clenched her fist which seemed to tighten the hold on Linda.

"Tell me" she hissed.

"I'm…from…the…future!" Melinda managed to choke out.

Morgana released her hand looked at the hooded girl skeptically as took in big gulps of air.

"The future?"

"Yes…"

"Prove it" she challenged.

Melinda sighed but did so, "Arthur Pendragon became King when his father, Uther died. He married Sir Elyan's sister, Gweneviere and had 3 children with her. All his knights have married as well; Sir Elyan, Sir Lancelot, Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine, each had one son whilst Sir Leon had two daughters."

Leon frowned, "No sons?"

Melinda shook her head.

"And what about Merlin?" Arthur asked.

Melinda flinched slightly before answering, "He had 4 children."

"4?" Merlin asked, shocked.

"That's above the average number Camelot families produce children!" said an equally surprised Arthur.

"The average?" asked Percival. "What's the average?"

"3" Leon answered.

"And above the average is rare" added Arthur.

Gwaine grinned, "Way to go Merlin!"

Merlin couldn't believe it…4?

Morgana rolled her eyes, "Hmmph! I myself find it very hard to believe that anyone would even want to marry Merlin."

Merlin's mouth twitched at Morgana's harsh words, "Well! I would never believe anyone would marry a wrench like you!"

Morgana gasped but quickly regained her composure and glared at him, "Big eared buffoon!"

"Ugly witch!"

"Stupid imbecile!"

For a while, it was just Merlin and Morgana spewing insults at each other with everyone else looking on, amused greatly.

"Oh just shut up!" yelled Morgana, frustrated after a good 10 minute verbal battle with the warlock.

"Tired already?" teased Merlin.

"Do you ever shut your mouth?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Never" Arthur told her.

Morgana groaned and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"My lady, would you like me to finish them off?"

Morgana turn to look at Agravaine, she had forgotten he was there.

"Alright but be quick about it."

Agravaine nodded and stepped forward, his sword drawn and raised it high above his head, ready to strike at Arthur.

"Goodbye Arthur."

But before he could even move the sword, he felt it's handle heat up in his and immediately dropped it, clutching his hand and screaming in pain.

Morgana frowned and turned to see that Melinda's eyes glowing gold.

"You have magic!"

Melinda smirked as her eyes glowed even brighter. Before Morgana knew it, she felt herself being thrown back and fell, hard.

"My lady!"

Agravaine tried to run to where Morgana was but stopped when he felt a hilt of a sword pressed at his back. He turned to see it was Arthur.

_They're free!_

"Goodbye to you, Agravaine."

In one swift moment, Arthur stabbed Agravaine in the heart, killing him instantly. He pulled out the sword and Agravaine fell forward, dead.

Morgana stared at Agravaine's lifeless body for a moment before raising her head to glare at the group before her as she got back on her feet, "You'll pay! You will all pay!"

And with a blast of wind, she disappeared into thin air cackling loudly like witch she was.

The men sighed in relief whilst Melinda tensed as she knew what was coming.

"Linda?" Arthur asked as he cleaned his sword with a rag Merlin provided.

"Y-yes?" she timidly answered, looking at Arthur.

"Tonight, you'll explain everything." he told her as he kept away his sword.

"Yes sir"

'I hope this all works out…' thought Melinda.

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: R &amp; R please!<strong>


	8. Wwhat?

**Hime: Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own Merlin!**

* * *

><p>It was night time now and the sky was dark. It was only the moon's rays and their campfire that gave them light to see. Arthur took a deep breath and began.<p>

"Throughout the entire time, were you lying to us?"

Melinda kept quiet for a moment, thinking it over. Finally, she said, "The only time I lied was about my scar. Actually, I don't have one."

"The reason why you wear a hood? Why did you lie?"

"Because I can't show you my face."

"And why not?"

"Because I-"

"Yes little girl, why?"

Melinda turned around just in time to see Morgana put out a hand, her eyes glowed a fiery gold and a stream of light flew out towards Melinda as she stood up and to everyone's shock… it simply disappeared!

It reached a few centimeters in front of Melinda before it seemed to fizzle out. And she didn't even flinch!

"What…?" Morgana said, trailing off as she stared at Melinda.

Melinda stood still for a moment. "You are not going to hurt anyone here."

"You…" Morgana said, confused. "How did you…?"

Melinda sighed. "I would advise you to leave. Now."

"But, but that's impossible! How could you have deflected my attack so easily?"

Morgana watched, stunned, as Melinda 's eyes glowed.

Morgana was thrown back and found herself pinned to the tree behind her; large, strong tree branches held her as she struggled. Everyone watched as Melinda walked towards her as she tried all the incantations she knew, although they seemed to have no effect.

"Why did you come here?"

Morgana looked down at the girl and cursed her hood for hiding her face, the hood's shadow playing on the higher part of her face. All she could see was the girl's lips and chin which seemed oddly familiar.

"I wanted to know more about you." Morgana answered honestly.

"For what purpose?"

Morgana took a moment to collect her thoughts to answer, "You seem intriguingly familiar. I can't put a finger on it though…"

Morgana could see that the girl was biting her lip nervously now.

"Do I know you? In the future?" Morgana asked.

Melinda didn't answer and turned around to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"We are done talking Mother."

Immediately Melinda froze in her tracks and all of time seemed to stop. It was so quiet you could hear the crickets chirping.

_Did she just say?_

"W-what?" Arthur stuttered out, baffled.

Morgana couldn't believe her ears, "M-mother?"

Melinda's hands immediately flew to her mouth in shock.

_I can't believe it! I just blew my cover! And it was all because it was out of habit!_

_Dang it!_

Suddenly a loud roar filled the air. Merlin looked up and his eyes widened when he recognized the creatures.

_Wyverns!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Hope you liked it! Please review!<strong>


	9. Wyverns!

**Hime: Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own Merlin! Sorry for being so late! I was REALLY REALLY busy! **

* * *

><p>"Run!" screamed Merlin.<p>

Immediately everyone turned and began running toward the forest. It wasn't long until a loud scream stopped them dead in their tracks.

"HELP!"

The group turned and looked up to see Linda, her body wrapped around in one of the Wyverns tails.

"LINDA!" screamed Merlin and Morgana.

Arthur reached for his sword but was stopped by a new voice.

"Mortal blows does not work on Wyverns"

The group then turned their attention to the other Wyvern and found that the voice belonged to a man that was standing on top of its head. He was a small unattractive man; he had a long dirty brown beard and long shaggy soot black hair. His clothes were mostly dirty and were covered in holes and stains. Morgana wrinkled her nose in distaste at the sight.

The mysterious man jumped down from the Wyvern's head and gracefully landed on his feet. He looked over to Merlin and Morgana.

"However magic attacks doesn't work either on Wyverns."

Morgana gritted her teeth.

The strange man then turned to Merlin, "Would you like to save her?"

Merlin turned to look at Melinda which at that moment was being squeezed tightly by the tail that was entrapping her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and screamed in agony.

Merlin clenched his fist and looked down to the midget of a man, "What do I have to do?"

The small man smirked, "Very simple, just answer my riddle."

Immediately all the knights groaned.

_Another riddle?_

"What's the riddle?" asked Morgana.

"A lonely wanderer, wounded with iron, I am smitten with war-blades, sated with strife,  
>Worn with the sword-edge; I have seen many battles, Much hazardous fighting, oft without hope<br>Of comforts or help in the carnage of war Ere I perish and fall in the fighting of men.  
>The leavings of hammers, the handiwork of smiths, Batter and bite me, hard-edged and sharp;<br>The brunt of the battle I am doomed to endure. In all the folk-stead no leech could I find  
>With wort or simple to heal my wounds; But day and night with the deadly blows<br>The marks of the war-blades double and deepen."

It took Merlin and Morgana a couple of seconds to go over the riddle in their minds to get the answer.

"A shield" the two of them answered in sync.

The man nodded and with a wave of his hand, the Wyvern that held Melinda captive released his hold letting Melinda fall to the ground with a thud. Almost immediately, Morgana ran forward to where Melinda was and helped her to her feet who were presently gasping for air.

The queer small man smirked as he turned to the Wyvern he was on earlier and pointed to the pair, "Get them!"

In a flash, the Wyvern got of its feet and flew to where the duo was. Morgana hugged Melinda close to her as it came.

"NO!" screamed Arthur.

"**S'enthend' apokhorein nun epitello-o-o!**"

Immediately the Wyvern stopped and turned to look at Merlin as did the other Wyvern. The knights turned to look at Merlin and were alarmed to see that his eyes were glowing gold.

_Merlin has magic?_

Merlin walked toward where the Wyvern and spoke again.

"**Dragorn. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisass.**"

The Wyverns bowed their heads to Merlin and flew upward. With one last bow to Merlin, they turned and took off leaving everyone stunned.

The man who once controlled them couldn't believe his eyes and turned to stare at Merlin.

"You're…you're-!"

"Yes, my name is Merlin Emrys. The last Warlock and Dragonlord. And if you know what's good for you, I suggest you leave before I call the Wyverns back here again to chase after you."

Scared of his wits, the small man turned and ran straight into the forest without another word. And then out of nowhere, Merlin then felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist; he looked down to see that it was Melinda hugging him and her face buried in his shirt.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Merlin chuckled and patted the young girl on the head, "It's okay. I'm just glad you're safe."

Merlin bent down and returned the hug to Melinda, making her cry harder. However, as she was crying, her hood had fallen off. So when Merlin pulled away, he was so shocked by her face that he staggered and fell right on his arse.

"M-morgana?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Hope you liked it! Please review! <strong>Again, sorry for being so late!<strong>**


	10. Enraged

"M-morgana?"

Melinda was confused by Merlin bewildered face until she touched her own.

_Oh my god!_

Quickly, Melinda took several steps back to create some distance between Merlin and herself. But she tripped and landed on her behind as well. This thus gave everyone a better chance to look at her.

The young, fair snow white skinned girl before them had curly black hair resembling much like Morgana but hers scarcely touched her shoulders. Her facial features were strikingly similar to Morgana's too but somewhat softer and more delicate. But what stood out the most about her were her eyes. They were just like Merlin's, a beautiful blue.

Lancelot came forward and held out his hand to Linda, "I knew it, you're Merlin's daughter."

Reluctantly, Melinda gave him her hand and Lancelot helped her to her feet. Lancelot couldn't help himself from smiling.

"That means your name is Melinda right? You said you were named after your father."

Melinda nodded but looked away as Merlin's stare was too much for her.

Morgana noticed and snapped.

"Merlin! Get up this instant! And stop staring at her!"

Immediately, Merlin sent a glare at Morgana before getting up on his own.

"I'm really sorry…" mumbled Melinda.

That's when Morgana and Merlin turned to look at Melinda's apologetic face. Immediately their hearts softened.

But someone else felt otherwise.

"I don't understand any of this! What the devil is going on? I have no clue!"

Immediately, Merlin tried to calm Arthur down.

"Arthur, just-"

"Don't! I don't want to hear anything from you!"

Merlin took a step back, afraid.

Arthur then turned his attention to Melinda pointing a finger, "And you! Explain everything this instant!"

Melinda shuddered slightly; she had never seen anyone this angry before.

"Uhm…it's kind of a long story so perhaps we should-?"

"NO! I WANT TO HEAR EVERYTHING NOW!"

Melinda tightened her grip on Lancelot's hand and bit her lip, enraging Morgana in the process.

"Arthur stop this right now! She's frightened of you for god's sake! Calm down!"

"Shut up you witch!"

Out of nowhere, Arthur felt water bring splashed on him and wiped his face with his hand.

"What on earth-?"

"Calm down Sire."

Arthur turned to look at the culprit, "Leon? Why are you-?"

"Sire, you are not acting yourself so please calm down and get some good night sleep. Tomorrow, I'm sure Melinda and Merlin will explain everything properly. Right?"

Melinda and Melin nodded vigorously causing Arthur to sigh, "Fine."

Immediately, Merlin and Melinda let out a breath of relief, thankful to Leon.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Everyone was seated, waiting for Melinda to speak.

"Introduce yourself."

Melinda blinked, surprised at Arthur's order, "Why?"

"Introduce yourself again, properly this time."

Melinda nodded, took a deep breath and began.

"My name is Melinda Emrys. I'm 13 years old. I am the second child of Merlin and Morgana Emrys. I am next in line for the role of High Priestess."

This piece of news surprised Morgana.

"My specialty is magic. Like my father, I have a natural way with it, making it easy for me to learn spells. And like my mother, I excel in horseback riding and sword fighting too."

At this, Morgana and Merlin couldn't help but feel a sense of pride well up inside them; they felt proud of Melinda.

"Alright, good enough for now. Sit" ordered Arthur.

Melinda nodded and sat down on one of the logs.

"Now Merlin…"

"Yes Sire?"

"I'm going to ask some questions and you're going to answer with the HONEST truth. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sire."

"Good. Firstly, Merlin, if you have magic, why on earth would you come to Camelot? Where we forbid magic in the bloody first place?"

"Well, I was born with magic," Arthur's eyebrows were arched at that. "And my mother thought that Gaius could help me with it."

"Right…Gaius did used to practice magic."

"Right, anyway," said Merlin; he took a deep breath and said quickly: "To cut the long story short, I have this destiny where I'm supposed to help you become the greatest King of all of Albion by uniting the 5 kingdoms and removing the laws of banning magic."

Arthur felt a migraine coming on and rubbed his temples,"Right...and how on earth did you know that, Merlin? Who told you this?"

"Uhmm...the dragon told me?" Merlin awkwardly answered.

Arthur gave him a look that told his manservant, he wasn't buying it but Leon felt otherwise.

"Would that be the same dragon that was held prisoner till it escaped?" Leon asked.

Merlin laughed nervously at that, "Ah, well, about that-"

"You released the dragon!? MERLIN!" Arthur said.

"Well yes! But I thought he was going to leave Camelot! HONEST!"

"Merlin," said Arthur slowly. "You sent the dragon away didn't you? With your Dragonlord powers?"

"Yes"

"Couldn't you have done so earlier?" asked Leon "Many were injured by that dragon!"

"I didn't have the power yet."

"Yet?" asked Elyan.

"The Dragonlord's power can only be passed down to father to son. However the gift can only be received when the father dies."

Arthur was taken aback by this, "But Merlin…you've never mentioned your father! All you ever talked about was your mother!"

"I didn't know about him until Gaius told me!" Merlin retorted.

"So you've met him?" Percival asked.

"Arthur too."

Immediately all eyes swiveled to Arthur.

"But I-!"

"Ballinor you idiot! He was the last Dragonlord before me and when he died I received the gift!"

Immediately, Arthur froze as his mind went into overdrive.

"I-"

"Excuse me Sire. I'm going to go clear my head." Merlin got up from the log and walked away, venturing into the forest.

There was long pregnant silence until Lancelot went off to search for Merlin. Arthur buried his face in his hands, disbelieving everything that had just happened.

_What have I done?_


	11. Mother & Daughter

**Hi guys! I'm super sorry for not updating! I had been really busy. You see, I had these major exams called 'O' Levels which I had to study for and devote all my time to because my past prelims, I REALLY haven't been doing well. But now, my Os are over so I'm free! I might be posting more often/post more stories to avoid thinking about my Os. They're really important and if I don't do well…well…let's just say my mum would personally dig my grave for me…**

**So yeah….my results would come out in January and I pray that things would come out alright.**

**So let's just get on with the story yeah? :)**

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

><p>Arthur had buried his face in his hands; he wished he hadn't been so stupid &amp; put two and two together earlier. It must have really hurt Merlin to go right out and said his father, Balinore died.<p>

"Uncle?"

Arthur looked up to see Melinda smiling reassuringly, "Don't worry about Father. He doesn't stay angry for very long."

Arthur just stared at her in response. Even though Melinda was the spitting image of his half-sister, she had Merlin's eyes and his aura. Arthur always wondered why Merlin had this knowingness, this aura that things would always work out. Now, he knew why because Merlin was always there, saving him and being there for him in his times of need. Now it seemed, Melinda also shared that quality.

Finally, Arthur relaxed. He smiled and patted his future niece on the head, "Thank you Melinda."

Melinda smiled in return, "You're welcome."

From afar, Morgana was watching with a soft look on her face. She had to admit that it was shocking that Merlin was Emrys and her future husband but seeing Melinda, right there, in front of her, gave Morgana hope. Hope that she could give up revenge, hope that she could have the fairytale ending she always wanted, hope that things would get better.

"Arthur?"

Everyone turned to see Merlin and Lancelot emerging from the woods.

Merlin turned to Arthur, "Arthur, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No" the blonde prince cut him off. "It was my fault to begin with. Let's pretend it never happened."

Merlin grinned, "Agreed."

The two shook hands and gave each other a 'manly' one-armed hug but were soon interrupted.

"Hate to break up this lovely moment, but don't we have to send a certain little girl back?" asked Gwaine.

Everyone agreed and once they had packed up all their things. They continued their journey.

* * *

><p>Later, the group finally reached a fork in the path. A huge wall in front of them, made of vines stood their way. Elyan tried to cut their way through with his sord as he had just sharpened his but it was to no avail.<p>

"Let me try" said Morgana.

She stretched out her hand and her eyes glowed gold as she chanted, "_**Ástríce!**_"

Immediately, a ball of fire shot out of her hand but when it touched the vine wall, it did no damage at all!

Morgana was appalled, "What on earth?! My magic had no effect?"

"May I try something?" asked Melinda politely.

Morgana stepped aside, allowing Melinda to come up to the front. When she reached there, Melinda took off the golden bracelet on her wrist and chanted, "_**Tharinna imbicentra. Orpha hormanace doll**_"

Immediately, the bracelet changed into a very familiar dagger.

"That's the dagger I gave Morgana for her birthday!" exclaimed Arthur.

"Why do you have that?" asked Leon.

"Mother gave it to me" Melinda answered, sneaking a look at Morgana.

Morgana couldn't help but smirk, "Good, then we'll match."

Merlin looked at her in confusion until Morgana pulled out her own dagger.

"You still have it?" asked Arthur, surprised.

"Yes, I thought it would come in handy one day. Guess I was right."

Percival knew she was lying; the dagger looked to be well kept, regularly polished and sharpened even.

'She cherished it' he realized.

Morgana took a step forward and together with Melinda, their eyes glowed gold as they slashed the vine wall with their identical daggers. Much to their delight, there was a cut!

Melinda cheered and hugged her mother, making Morgana smile causing the men behind her to look on with a soft look in their eyes.

_That's the Morgana we know._

Merlin interrupted the moment though with a cough.

"Excuse me but I think I could help you girls with that."

In a flash, Merlin stole Arthur's sword and walked to the front, twirling the sword in his hand as he did so. The knights stared at him in awe.

_Merlin could do that?_

"**_Variel vangros!_**"

With a mighty slash, the whole wall began to shake and crumble.

"Take cover behind the trees!" yelled Leon.

Immediately, the group did so but Morgana tripped on the way.

"Mother!" screamed Melinda.

Merlin stopped and turned around, "Melinda go! I'll get your mother!"

Melinda did as she was told and continued to run whilst Merlin ran to where Morgana was.

"Can you stand?"

"No...my leg…I think I twisted my ankle."

There was no time to use a spell to heal her so quickly, Merlin picked her up bridal style and ran to where Melinda and the other knights were. He put the powerful witch down and let Morgana lean against him for support as he turned back to see the damage.

"Wow" Melinda couldn't help but say.

"Beautiful" Arthur breathed, marveling at the sight before him.

His knights couldn't agree more, the vine wall crumbled to reveal the most mystifying and magical place they had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Also, please forgive me if it is not up to my usual standard, I haven't written in a while so…yeah.**

**Bye bye now! :)**


	12. Finally!

**Hi guys! I'm super duper sorry for not updating! I had been really busy. You see, I had been busy with prom, my birthday and my crazy family.**

**Seriously, it's been hectic!**

**Plus the fact that my brother has yet to give me my new monitor…**

**I need a new one cuz my old one is spoilt.**

**Anyway, thanks for being so patient! **

* * *

><p>"You lot can go ahead first" Merlin told his friends. "I need to heal Morgana"<p>

"Can we watch?" Gwaine asked.

"Why?" asked Morgana.

"I want to see Merlin do magic again!" was the man's simple answer.

Merlin shrugged, "Alright"

Curious as well, the whole group stayed and watched Merlin gently lay Morgana down on the ground and pick up Morgana's foot with his hands. He closed his eyes to prepare himself but his daughter spoke out, interrupting him.

"May I suggest that you twist her ankle back to the original position first before healing it?"

"Do you doubt my ability to heal her Melinda?" asked her father.

"Not at all but the last time I healed an injury like that, it ended with the ankle turning back to position with a sickening twang and Aurora wouldn't speak to me a whole month after that."

Morgana could feel her eye twitch just imaging it. Merlin complied with Melinda's suggestion & told Morgana to brace herself. Morgana nodded. Expertly, Merlin twisted the ankle back to position. He looked up to see Morgana biting her lip to keep herself from crying out. At this, Melinda couldn't help but smile a bit.

"You're really similar to Arthur"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin's statement but before he could ask, Leon asked the question, "How do you mean Merlin?"

Before Merlin could answer, Melinda spoke. "They're both excellent swordsmen and horseback riders, they're not afraid to speak out, both share strong beliefs, both are stubborn as mules and both hate to show anyone what they're really feeling, like pain for example."

Morgana and Arthur looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Merlin to confirm what the girl said about them but Merlin was too busy focusing on Morgana's foot.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold as he chanted, "**Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle**"

Morgana closed her eyes as she felt a gentle wave of a calming sensation flow from Merlin's hands onto her ankle. Her ankle no longer felt sore.

"Better?" Merlin asked.

"Yes."

"Good, let me help you up"

He held his hand out to her and Morgana took it. Merlin got her back on her feet but Morgana was a little shaky so Merlin had to steady her by wrapping his arm around her waist, unintentionally, pulling her body closer to his.

Merlin and Morgana stared at each other; lapis lazuli eyes met sea green ones. Recognizing the atmosphere, Melinda quickly & quietly ushered the group of knights out of the forest to leave her parents alone.

_Finally!_

Morgana was so close to Merlin that he could barely breathe. The sweet scent from her skin filled his nostrils.

_God, why do I always end up in these kinds of troublesome situations?_

Morgana too, was asking herself the same thing. Why on earth was Merlin so irresistible to her?! His cheekbones especially. Something about those features just drove her crazy! And that smile!

God was cruel to her.

Suddenly, she realizes that Merlin had cupped her cheek. Morgana wanted to ask what was he doing until his thumb ran over her cheek, shushing her. She could feel her face reddening already. He then came closer, his breath tickling her face, sending chills up her spine. Finally, their lips made contact. Not wanting him to stop the embrace, she leaned in towards him, returning the kiss passionately. Merlin gently tries to slide Morgana's lips apart using his tongue, and she let him. The sensation of his tongue in her mouth was amazing, she moans gently and she could hear Merlin moaning contentedly too.

Soon enough, they broke apart; they had to catch their breath sooner or later didn't they?

Finally, Morgana and Merlin met up with the knights who were waiting outside the forest with Melinda. Arthur twitched when he saw Morgana's lip bruised.

"Pretty soon…I have to call Merlin brother-in-law!" Arthur thought with dismay.

To help ward off the looks the knights were giving her parents, Melinda spoke aloud.

"We should get to the well."

Immediately, the adults turned to look at the said well, it looked like the well was sparkling under the sun. It was magical no doubt about it.

Melinda could feel the feeling of excitement and longing overwhelm her. She couldn't wait to go home!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it was short! :(<strong>

**Promise to try and make the chapter longer next time!**


	13. At last!

Melinda peered into the well with caution, almost as if she was expecting some monster to come out and attack her.

"I can't see the bottom..." said Melinda, her voice filled with worry.

Realising that the young teen was beggining to feel afraid, Lancelot placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her, "Don't worry. You're just moments away from going home."

Melinda smiled back at him, feeling her worries ebbing away.

"Don't forget you have to make a wish first Melinda" her father reminded her.

"Right!" Melinda reached for her pocket but her uncle stopped her.

"Wait! Use this."

Melinda turned around to see Arthur holding out a gold coin. Melinda beamed as she took it.

"Thank you"

"My pleasure" Arthur replied, smiling.

Melinda couldnt help herself, she wrapped her arms around her blonde uncle and hugged him tight.

"Even though I'm going to see you again, I'm still going to miss you" she admitted.

"As will I" Arthur responded, hugging back his niece fiercely. She had grown on him, he realized.

After hugging her uncle, Melinda went on to hug and kiss the cheek of the other knights. Finally, she came to her parents.

"I'm gonna miss you"

Merlin smiled, "So will we. But then, you're going to come into our lives soon enough right?"

Morgana nodded, "We are so happy to know that we're going to have a child as wonderful as you in the future."

At that, Melinda started to tear up. Quickly, her parents pulled her into a hug to calm her down. Once her sobs quieted at last, Merlin asked the question that has been on his mind since he met Melinda.

"Melinda, what is it about this pendant you're wearing that is so familair to me?"

"Well you gave it me on my birthday plus the fact this is the Dragon's Ruby which is passed on to the first daughter of ever dragonlord for protection and good luck."

Merlin wanted to ask how Merlin came in possession of such a thing but he was interrupted when an unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"Are you ready young one?"

Everyone looked up to see a small blue speck of light.

"You must be the Le Fay" Morgana realized.

The fairy nodded and watched as Melinda throw her coin into the well and make her wish.

"Please grant me safe passage home, back to my own time."

"Your wish shall be granted."

With those words, Melinda could feel the ground below her crumbling. She looked down, horrified to find that she was standing on empty space. She screamed as she fell downwards.

* * *

><p>Ballinor ran his hand down his face in a frustrated fashion. It's been almost 5 days since his sister had gone missing. Every night, his father patrols the lands on Killgarrah, hoping to find some glimpse of her. His mother had been through spellbook after spellbook with his other younger sister, Morgawse researching, trying to look for a spell that can help locate his beloved sister. Their past attempts had failed miserably, leaving them feeling helpless. His youngest brother, Morgan searched Camelot and its woods; as far as the border would go, day after after day, calling for his dear sister to come back; obviously upset by his sister's sudden disappearance. Ballinor himself would leave with his friends to look for her when they could but still nothing.<p>

"Ballinor!"

The 15 year old knight turned to see his friend, Lance carrying his lost sister running toward him.

"Melinda!"

* * *

><p>"Now, your memories must be erased" the Le Fay announced.<p>

"No!" yelled Percival "Melinda saved me life!"

"It has to be done" Merlin said solemnly.

Morgana was perplexed by her future husband's answer. She was about to protest but her half-brother interrupted her.

"Merlin's right. We aren't supposed to know about what the future hold in the first place. It would disrupt the fabric of time in the first place."

Gwaine blinked at Arthur's words, "Wow Princess... that's the first smart thing I ever heard you say since I became a knight!"

Arthur glared at the alcoholic but he didn't have the chance to yell at him because the Le Fay spoke again.

"Nevertheless, he is right. Prepare yourselves."

Merlin kissed Morgana on the forehead and whispered in her ear, "Till next time"

Morgana was about to reply him but she blacked out before she could.

* * *

><p>Melinda awoke to find Lance's worried face hovering over her.<p>

"Lance?"

Lance smiled softly down at her, "You're home. Everyone's been so worried."

"Were you?" was the girl's meek reply.

"Of course I was! You've been gone for days now!"

"I know, I know. Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone's been frantic! Where were you?!"

"In the past" was the young witch's simple answer.

Lance blinked, confused. He was about to ask her what she meant but Melinda stopped him by pressing her lips against his.

After a moment, she drew back, "Please Lance. I'm tired."

Lance didn't answer, he was too shocked.

"What? Was I bad?"

"No, no! It was just...I was...you know...surprised...that you like me that way..."

"Oh..."

Lance blushed hard as he said the next few words, "Because I feel the same way..."

Melinda blinked her eyes again and again, not believing what she just heard but before she could question him to elaborate further, her father rushed into the room.

'Melinda!"

Her father, the father she remembered with his 5 'o' clock shadow making him look more handsome and sophisticated than his past self.

Merlin hurried over to his favorite child and hugged her tight.

"Papa..."

"Mel...please..."

Then, his wife came in.

"MELINDA!"

Morgana rushed into the room, yanked her own husband off their daughter and hugged Melinda but much tighter than Merlin, in fact it was so tight that the girl's face was turning blue. Melinda tried to tell her mother to stop but no words could come out. At that moment, Ballinor came in and seeing his sister in distress, he helped to pry his mother off his sister. When he successfully did so, Melinda gasped for air and Lancelot passed her a glass of water which she took it gratefully.

"Where were you?" her father asked.

"You had us worried sick!" Morgana scolded.

"I fell into a wormhole"

At that, Merlin and Morgana paled.

"How were you able to come back?" Balinor asked, curious.

"The Well of Le Fay"

"You went there on your own?!" her parents yelled.

"I had you two with me! Plus the Knights of the Round Table!"

"My dad?" asked Lance.

Melinda nodded.

Just then, Morgawse came into the room.

"Sis! Morgawse came over to her sister and hugged her before kissing her on the cheek, "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry..."

"Where's Morgan?" Balinor asked.

Immediately Morgawse stiffened but didn't reply him.

"He should be coming soon. He was supposed to be back an hour ago." Morgana said.

"He didn't..." muttered Morgawse.

"What did you say?" her father asked, he heard her say something but wasn't sure what.

"Morgan didn't return..."

At that, Morgana burst into tears.

* * *

><p>Morgan awoke to find himself in Camelot's physician chambers but it looked different than usual.<p>

_What's going on?_

At that, an old man came in whom Morgan immediately recognized from a portrait his father had kept.

_THAT'S GRANDFATHER GAIUS!_

_But...didn't he die a few months before I was born?_

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHA!<strong>

**THIS IS THE END!**

**I'll let you know when the sequel comes out!**

**'The Past He Falls In'**


End file.
